<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like only a wedding band could do by iwillbeyourgoal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278488">like only a wedding band could do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbeyourgoal/pseuds/iwillbeyourgoal'>iwillbeyourgoal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because they deserve nothing less, Best Friends Squad Road Trip, Bow and Glimmer are good wingmen, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Season 5 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbeyourgoal/pseuds/iwillbeyourgoal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"have you seen my face, the look in my eyes? do whatever it takes, i'll die for it"</p><p>catra and adora need a date night, and bow and glimmer are going to make it happen for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like only a wedding band could do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "star maps" by, duh, aly and aj</p><p>did anyone else sob their way through season 5? haha me neither</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Bow</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Bow noticed it first. He felt like that should earn him some points, if anyone was in fact keeping score. </p><p>It happened like this: They were about two months into their Best Friends Squad Road Trip To Bring Magic Back To The Universe Post-Prime Almost Destroying It, as they liked to refer to it. Entrapta had found and altered some Horde ships for fun after everything had calmed down, and when the four of them approached her for transport, she knew just which one to loan them – Barbra. </p><p>Barbra was great. Not too big, well stocked, easily maneuverable. Barbra was just about perfect.</p><p>Except she had no bedrooms. They would all have to sleep on mats in the hull of the ship. This would have been fine if they were still fighting a war, if the only things that occupied their minds were surviving and strategizing. Privacy was usually a luxury they couldn’t afford.</p><p>But things were different now. The four of them were… together, in parts. Bow and Glimmer were fine, for the most part, this new stage of their relationship feeling more like a natural continuation than a brave new world. Catra and Adora, however, had years and years of competition and resentment and hurt to make up for, and they weren’t wasting any time. </p><p>They weren’t doing anything overt, thank goodness, but their hands were pretty much constantly ghosting over each other’s backs, through their hair, weaving their fingers together. Sometimes, if Bow woke up before the rest of them, he’d notice their limbs tangled together and wonder if they did it purposefully or if it was just a symptom of sleeping so near each other. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how Glimmer hadn’t noticed, or maybe she had and wasn’t sure how to bring it up, but Bow was the first one to talk about it – again, if anyone was keeping score.</p><p>This was on his mind as he approached Glimmer, who was studying a map of the region of space they were in.</p><p>“Hey,” he muttered to her as Catra and Adora were leaning against a wall, sharing some fruit and laughing about something.</p><p>“Mm?” she replied, not taking her eyes off the map.</p><p>“Well, first off, hi,” he said, smiling and kissing her on the temple. “How are you?”</p><p> She grinned up at him. “I’m good! Just trying to chart the most effective course for the next couple days.”</p><p>“Oh, great! That’s, ah, kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, too.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, see,” he started, his eyes darting toward their friends. “I dunno if you've noticed, but, uh… we’ve kind of been go-go-going ever since we saved the universe. Not really a lot of time to rest.”</p><p>Glimmer blinked. “Why would we rest when other planets need magic?”</p><p>“No, I’m <em> totally </em> on board with that,” Bow amended. “And we should keep doing that for as long as we can. But… I just…”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how to say it, and she was just staring at him, so –</p><p>“I think we need to send Adora and Catra away for some alone time,” he hissed quietly.</p><p>Glimmer’s eyebrows shot up and she laughed incredulously. “We need to <em> what </em>?”</p><p>“Listen, they, like, <em> just </em> got together,” he explained. “And I know we all love spending time with each other, Best Friends Squad and all that, but I think… they might need some time with just the two of them. At least for a little bit.”</p><p>Glimmer tilted her head, considering this. “I guess we all have been spending a lot of time together.”</p><p>“And that’s okay!” Bow emphasized. “But they’ve been through a lot, and maybe it would be nice for them to just go to a restaurant or a museum or something. Don’t you think?”</p><p>Glimmer turned to look at their friends, who were now doubled over in laughter, Adora wiping tears from here eyes. She turned back to Bow, determination clear on her face and nodded.</p><p>“You’re right,” she said in that Queen Glimmer tone he loved. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>Bow nodded, smirking.</p><p>“Oh! And maybe we can keep it a secret?” she said excitedly, now in full planning mode. “Like we could maybe pretend we got a call from – ooh, there’s this planet with a whole city made of crystal, or, like – ”</p><p>“Let’s figure it out when we’re not standing in the same room as them,” Bow muttered, and Glimmer’s brow knit conspiratorially.</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Adora</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, Adora should have noticed something was up a lot sooner than she did. But, like, come on, it wasn’t her fault that she was distracted. Catra was so beautiful, and funny, and smart, and she was all Adora’s now. There was no Shadow Weaver, no Hordak, no <em> nobody </em> keeping them apart anymore. </p><p>And sure, maybe it would be nice to have some modicum of privacy. They were around Bow and Glimmer basically every hour of the day, which would normally be <em> fine </em>. They’re all best friends, and best friends enjoy spending time with each other. But she would really, really, really love some alone time with her girlfriend. </p><p>But as she watched Glimmer and Catra discuss something, she smiled slightly and shook her head. This was all she’d ever dreamed of – for all of them to be together and happy, and for the universe to be safe. Alone time with Catra would come eventually. It was ridiculous for her to want anything else.</p><p>Bow was bent over the navigation and steering the ship, and for the first time Adora noticed that it looked like they were descending onto a planet. </p><p>“Bow?” she asked, crossing to him. “Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>“Oh, ah, Glimmer and I found this one planet we think would be a good stopover,” he said, eyes flitting to Glimmer. </p><p>“Yeah!” she said, a little over-loudly. “This place has got a lot of cool stuff.”</p><p>Adora and Catra’s eyes met, confusion apparent on both their faces. Glimmer continued, “Oh, and, I mean, obviously they need magic.”</p><p>Adora shrugged, turning back to sit at one of the tables set up along the walls. “Take it away, Captain Queen.”</p><p>As they landed, Bow and Glimmer were whispering and gesturing furiously to each other over the control panel. Catra snorted and leaned against Adora. “I dunno if I’ll ever get used to how weird your friends are,” she said fondly.</p><p>“Hey, they’re your friends too now.” Adora reached down and wove their fingers together. “One of these days you’ve gotta start thinking of them like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe someday,” Catra teased, smirking. “Maybe when they stop hissing at each other like lunatics.”</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes and kissed Catra on the cheek, whose nose wrinkled in response.</p><p>They touched down about ten minutes later, and the first thing Adora noticed was how… metropolitan everything looked. Buildings soared toward the sky, huge glass windows glittering like stars.</p><p>“Wow,” she breathed, her grip tightening on Catra’s hand. “This is…”</p><p>“Beautiful,” Catra finished. </p><p>Adora turned to Bow and Glimmer. “How did you guys <em> find </em> this place?”</p><p>Bow grinned. “Just some good old fashioned research.”</p><p>“Man, I’m almost kind of sad we’re not just here to see the sights,” Adora said, her eyes wide as she took in the paved streets, people rushing and lights everywhere. It was like nothing she’d seen before.</p><p>“Well, you see,” Glimmer started, bouncing on her heels. “That’s kind of the thing.”</p><p>Adora blinked. “The thing?”</p><p>“We – Glimmer and I – figured the two of you could use some alone time, and when we asked around what some fun planets might be for date nights, this was a big one,” Bow explained.</p><p>“So we’re just gonna hang out here, and you two can go out and have fun!” Glimmer clapped.</p><p>Adora laughed softly. Of <em> course </em>they were trying to plan a date night for her and Catra. Bow and Glimmer were nothing if not incredibly caring and good at meddling. She turned to Catra, whose eyes were wide with shock.</p><p>“We get to go on a real date,” Adora said excitedly, grinning at her. “Like, a <em> real </em> date.”</p><p>Suddenly they found themselves bunched into a group hug.</p><p>“We love you guys,” Bow said, his voice muffled by Adora’s hair. “You deserve this.”</p><p>Neither Adora nor Catra responded, but their grip on the group tightened. </p><p>“Okay,” Glimmer said, sniffling as they broke apart. “Okay, no crying tonight. There are lots of good restaurants and shops, and…”</p><p> </p><p>As they exited the ship, calls of “Stay out as long as you want!” “Have fun! Make good choices, or don’t, you know how to fight!” echoed after them. </p><p>Adora was giddy, bumping against Catra as they walked off the landing pad and into the throngs of people. </p><p>“Adora, you’re so embarrassing,” Catra murmured, but she was smiling. </p><p>“You love it,” Adora said simply as she scanned the building fronts. “What are we feeling for dinner?”</p><p>“I thought that, uh… conveyor belt thing Glimmer mentioned sounded good.”</p><p>“Oooh, me too.”</p><p>After wandering around for a bit, they ran into the restaurant, which served fresh food off a conveyor belt running next to the tables. It was one of the coolest things Adora had ever seen.</p><p>“Just the two young ladies?” the man at the front asked them mildly.</p><p>“Yep! Just us,” Adora said, maybe a little too eagerly. “We’re on a <em> date </em>.”</p><p>“Adora!” Catra hissed, but the man simply laughed a little.</p><p>“Congratulations. This way, if you will.”</p><p>They ended up ordering much, <em> much </em> more food than they needed, due in no small part to Catra’s affinity for swiping the plates off of the belt.</p><p>“What!” she protested while Adora laughed at her. “I can’t help it, it’s how I am!”</p><p>“I know, that’s what makes it so great,” Adora said breathlessly. Catra blushed.</p><p>Toward the end of the meal, the same man from the front appeared at their table with a bowl of ice cream practically smothered in chocolate sauce and what looked like colored shards of glass, but upon inspection were candy.</p><p>“Compliments of the establishment,” he said, smiling at the two of them. “Enjoy your date.”</p><p>Adora gasped and looked gleefully at Catra, who was already hungrily eyeing the dish. </p><p>“Thank you,” she managed to get out before grabbing a spoon and shoveling it into her mouth.</p><p>“I didn’t know you liked sweets,” Adora giggled, taking her own spoonful.</p><p>“Well, we... didn’t really get a chance to in the Horde, did we?” Catra replied, shrugging. </p><p>This subdued Adora a bit because she was <em> right </em>. At least Adora had meals in the palace to compare things to. Catra didn’t really have anything. No wonder she was so enraptured by something as simple as ice cream.</p><p>The thought nearly broke her heart, and she reached a hand out to cover Catra’s.</p><p>“Hey,” she said softly.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Catra blinked for a second then smiled widely. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>They exited into the street, Catra stretching her arms toward the sky.</p><p>“Well, what now?” she asked, turning to Adora, who shrugged.</p><p>“Why don’t we just walk around? We’ve never been here, sooo… let’s sightsee!”</p><p>Catra smirked and ducked her head, reaching out to take Adora’s hand. “Alright. Let’s do it.”</p><p>They weaved in between the people on the streets, talking and laughing as they did. They bought a juice and shared it as they walked. It all felt as natural as anything, like they should have been doing this for years – and they should have, they <em> really </em>should have. Those lost years felt almost like a death to Adora, like something she should mourn, but she knew she was lucky to have time with Catra now. However long it would last, she was lucky. </p><p>“Adora?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Catra snorted. “You dummy, I was talking to you.” She pointed at a tall open entryway a bit further down the street that was covered with twinkly lights and vines. Loud music seemed to be leaking out onto the street from it. “What d’you think’s going on in there?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Adora shrugged. “Wanna find out?”</p><p>“Uh, <em> duh </em>.” Catra was already pulling her to the entrance. If anyone stared at the two women laughing and running through the streets, well. They didn’t notice.</p><p>As they approached the entrance, the music got louder and they could make out people’s voices and laughter as well. Adora popped her head around and gasped. The scene was gorgeous, with lights, flowers and vines covered every surface. There was a band in the corner Tables were scattered, and people were sitting, eating, drinking and dancing. People were wearing beautiful clothes and they all looked <em> so </em>happy. There was an alter of some kind woven of branches and flowers, and there were petals covering the ground. </p><p>“I think… it’s a wedding,” Catra said, awed.</p><p>One of the people turned to the entrance and, upon seeing the two, smiled and motioned for them to come closer.</p><p>“Wh – us? Are they looking at us?” Adora said, eyes wide.</p><p>“Like I know!” Catra replied, equally panicked.</p><p>“You two!” the woman called, pointing to them. “C’mere!”</p><p>They looked at each other, shrugged and approached. </p><p>“Uh, hi?” Adora said hesitantly.</p><p>“You looked like you wanted to join the party,” she said. “It’s my sister’s wedding, so I feel like that gives me some credence to invite strangers.”</p><p>Catra blinked. “Are you sure?”</p><p>She grinned. “Totally. I’m Angel, by the way.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Adora said, smiling. “I’m Adora, and this is my girlfriend Catra.” She didn’t think she would ever get used to saying that.</p><p>“Well, Adora and Catra,” Angel said, toasting the two of them with a flute filled with a shimmering pink liquid, “I’ve got to go do more sisterly duties, but you two dance, eat – do whatever you want, okay?”</p><p>“Wait,” Catra said before she could leave. “We’re not… dressed for a wedding,” she muttered, a blush spreading across the bridge of her nose.</p><p>Angel shrugged, smiling. “I don’t think you have to look any kind of way to celebrate love.”</p><p>Adora turned to Catra just as the band started another song. “Well? Do you want to dance?”</p><p>Catra’s eyes sparkled in the low light as she reached out a hand and brushed a thumb against Adora’s cheek. “Yeah. I do.”</p><p>And they did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Bow</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>By Bow’s count it had been five and a half hours since Catra and Adora set off on their date.</p><p>“Do you think they’re having fun?” he called to Glimmer, who was reading a book she’d bought at one of their last destinations. </p><p>“I think if they’re not then this is the world’s longest bad date,” she replied.</p><p>He snorted, started to say something when a loud bang came from the bay door.</p><p>“Let us in!”</p><p>“Let us <em> iiiiiinnnnnnnnn </em>!”</p><p>Bow’s eyebrows shot up as Glimmer raced to open it.</p><p>“Adora? Catra? Are you ok–”</p><p>“Bow!” Adora said, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. “This was the best. Date. Ever.” She kissed him on his cheek, her breath smelling slightly fruity and artificual, and ran back to an uncharacteristically giggly Catra, grabbing her and spinning her around.</p><p>“We went to a – conveyor belt place, and we – ”</p><p>“We got some juice at a lttle stand on the street, and –”</p><p>“Oh, don’t forget that guy!”</p><p>“The one with the –”</p><p>“The hat, yeah!”</p><p>“But the best part was we went to a <em> wedding </em>–”</p><p>“We danced all night, my feet are gonna kill me tomorrow.”</p><p>“But it was so much fun!”</p><p>Bow made eye contact with Glimmer over the two girls and snorted.</p><p>Yeah. They had a good time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so glad that these beautiful kids finally got to be happy, and i just wanted to extend that happiness!! leave a comment if you are also in catradora hell with me, or come yell with me on tumblr @ allkazoldyck!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>